fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Generation Fusion Cards
Generation Fusion Cards were the set of the arsenal used for App-Driver to App-Fusion Up. Each Generation Fusion Cards were created by Tsukasa Kadoya (who is also Kamen Rider Decade) which is represents as a soul of the characters. Because they were characters' souls, each cards were called Soul Representers by Tsukasa which the soul communicates her whenever she not used. Each cards were also used for weapon to make additional powers with App-Gunsword and Decade Caliber. The Generation Fusion Cards are abbreviated by their own attributes, which symbolize their specialties and association to different elements. *Color Elements: *White: Balance *Red: Fire *Blue: Water *Green: Wind *Orange: Earth *Yellow: Thunder *Pink: Nature *Blue: Light *Violet: Darkness *Blue: Speed *Yellow: Technic *Red: Power *Gold: Ancient *Light blue: Ice *Crimson: Fight *Light blue: Healing *Light blue: Slash *Orange: Shoot *White: Shining *Purple: Magic *White: Ilusion *Gold: Justice *Crimson: Sound *Violet: Poison *Yellow: Time *Gold: Warrior *Pink: Love *White: Metal *Red: Violence *Green: Weather *Green: Ride *Red: Twin *White: Beautiful *Yellow: Joy *Violet: Blunt *Orange: Burn *Rainbow: All Ponies *Twilight Sparkle **Twilight Sparkle (EG) **Twilight Sparkle (Camp) *Applejack **Applejack (EG) **Applejack (Camp) *Rainbow Dash **Rainbow Dash **Rainbow Dash (Camp) *Rarity **Rarity (EG) **Rarity (Camp) *Flutershy **Flutershy (EG) **Flutershy (Camp) *Pinkie Pie **Pinkie Pie (EG) **Pinkie Pie (Camp) *Starlight Glimmer **Starlight Glimmer *Sugarcoat **Sugarcoat *Indigo Zap **Indigo Zap *Sunny Flare **Sunny Flare *Sour Sweet **Sour Sweet *Lemon Zest **Lemon Zest *Sunset Shimmer **Sunset Shimmer (EG) **Sunset Shimmer (Camp) *Coloratura Rara *Vapor Trail *Gloriosa Daisy *Night Gilder *Sugar Belle *Moondancer *Coco Pommel *Discord *Vinyl Scratch *Octavia Melody *Lightning Dust *Trixie Lulamoon *Twilvine Sparkle *Silverlay *Adagio Dazzle **Adagio Dazzle (Pony) **Adagio Dazzle (EG) *Aria Blaze **Aria Blaze (Pony) **Aria Blaze (EG) *Sonata Dusk **Sonata Dusk (Pony) **Sonata Dusk (EG) Heroes & Heroines *Super Mario *Super Luigi *Sonic the Hedgehog *Duke the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Yoshi *Blue (SMG4) *Galuigi *Nicolas the Hedgehog *Winner the Fox *Nices the Fox *Doshi *Gentas *Bach *Gaia the Hedgehog *Black (SMG3) *Silver the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Amy Rose *Rouge the Bat *Cream the Rabbit *Birdo *Rosalina *Marimo *Sally Acorn *Stick the Badger *Fiona Fox (Janie) *Virdo *Princess Lumi *Morina *Tikal the Echidna *Princess Heart *Blaze the Cat *Shade the Echidna *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog Legend Riders *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Faiz *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Double **Cyclone Joker **Cyclone Joker Extreme *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo **Putotyra Combo **Super Tatoba Combo *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States **Cosmic States *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style **Flame Dragon Style **Land Dragon Style *Kamen Rider Gaim **Orange Arms **Pine Arms **Ichigo Arms **Kachidoki Arms *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed **Type Speed Flare **Type Tridoron *Kamen Rider Ghost **Ore Damashii **Musashi Damashii **Newton Damashii **Billy the Kid Damashii *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Action Gamer Lv.2 **Robot Action Gamer Lv.3 **Sports Action Gamer Lv.3 Super Sentai First Sentai *Shinken Red *Gokai Red Second Sentai *Gokai Blue *AoNinger Third Sentai *Gokai Yellow *Yellow Buster Fourth Sentai *Gokai Green *Zyuoh Elephent Fifth Sentai *Gokai Pink *ToQ 5gou Sixth Sentai *Gosei Knight *Gokai Silver *Kyoryu Gold Extra Sentai *Big One Ultraman *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Tiga **Muti Type **Sky Type **Power Type *Ultraman Dyna **Flash Type **Miracle Type **Strong Type *Ultraman Gaia **V1 **V2 **Supreme Version *Ultraman Agul **V1 **V2 *Ultraman Cosmos **Luna Mode **Corona Mode **Eclipse Mode **Future Mode *Ultraman Justice **Clasher Mode *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Zero **Ultimate Zero **StrongCorona Zero **LunaMiracle Zero **Shining Zero *Ultraman Belial *Ultraman Saga *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb **Orb Origin **Origin the First Pretty Cure *Cure Black *Cure White *Shiny Luminous *Cure Bloom *Cure Egret *Cure Bright *Cure Windy *Cure Dream *Cure Rouge *Cure Lemonade *Cure Mint *Cure Aqua *Milky Rose *Dark Dream *Dark Rouge *Dark Lemonade *Dark Mint *Dark Aqua *Cure Peach *Cure Berry *Cure Pine *Cure Passion *Cure Blossom *Cure Marine *Cure Sunshine *Cure Moonlight *Cure Melody *Cure Rhythm *Cure Beat *Cure Muse *Cure Happy *Cure Sunny *Cure Beauty *Cure Peace *Cure March *Cure Heart *Cure Diamond *Cure Rosetta *Cure Sword *Cure Ace Other *Pac-Man *Link *Zelda *Little Mac *Soda Popinski *Samus *Fox *Falco *Duck Hunt *Megaman See also Fusion Rider Category:Characters Category:Subpages Category:Cards Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:My Little Pony (series) Category:Kamen Rider Mario